Window coverings, including blinds and shades, are ubiquitous in homes and businesses. Typical blinds and shades require installation with brackets affixed to the wall. Installation can be an involved process, with numerous steps, tools, and measurements to account for, which can be intimidating for some homeowners. Additionally, it may require tools or expertise that the homeowners do not have, leading many to rely on professionals for installation. This can be inconvenient and expensive. What is needed is a way for homeowners to install window coverings themselves, without requiring multiple tools or any particular expertise in hanging window coverings.